1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of eye protection devices and more particularly relates to a structure which receives a pair of eyeglasses therein and acts as a protective shield around the eyeglasses and the area around the wearer's eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective eyewear such as ski goggles and safety goggles are well known in the prior art which goggles, in some cases, are made of a hard, transparent plastic shell and can be large enough to fit over the user's eyes or user's prescription eyewear. Such goggles often provide for air circulation therethrough but can be bulky and uncomfortable to wear. Poor or improper circulation of air in ski goggles can cause fogging of the eyeglass lenses, especially problematic for skiers exhaling, and wind blowing around the eyeglasses and striking the eye can also cause tearing.
Other prior art protective devices for use with eyeglasses include foam rings retained by adhesive onto the inside of each lens of a pair of eyeglasses which foam rings press inwards and surround and protect the eyes of the wearer. Leather-like side shields are also available to cover the eyeglass earpiece/frame junction area to protect the eyes from wind blowing, and light shining from the sides of the eyeglasses.